(a) Field of the Invention
This application relates to a system and method for installing and fastening faucets onto surfaces. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system and method that uses a split-nut for engaging the valve stems and tightening the valve stems against the surface that supports the faucet.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Common faucet systems used in household applications include a hot water valve assembly and a cold water valve assembly. An example of this type of faucet systems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,746, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. These types of faucet systems include a pair of valves, each with a valve body that includes a threaded valve stem, to which a water supply line is attached. The threaded valve stem is also used to accept wing nuts that are used to retain the valve body against the sink or the counter top to which the sink or faucet system is mounted.
The problem associated with faucet systems that use a pair of faucet bodies, each with its own valve assembly, is that they first require insertion of the threaded valve stem into the sink or counter top holes, then require the mounting of the wing nuts, and then the installation of the water supply line to the end of the valve stem. While this process is simple to describe, the actual installation requires that the person performing the installation crawl under the sink or counter, reach behind the sink and first align the valve stem with the wing nut before threading the wing nut, and then align the valve stem with the nut or threaded connector of the water supply lines, and then thread the supply line onto the end of the valve stem. This process is rather tedious, and often very frustrating due to the fact that the installer must often lie on his back while installing these components. The installer's position makes it difficult to properly align the components often results in damage to the threaded sections, further complicating the proper installation. To make matters worse, the valve stem is often made of metal, and the nut or threaded connector of the supply line is often made of a plastic, which again increases the possibility of thread damage during attempts at installing the faucet.
Split-nut unions are well known in the pluming trades. The Waterway Plastics Company of 2200 East Sturgis Road, Oxnard, Calif. 93030 sells an example of a well-known split-nut union as item number 400-5491 “Heater Union Nut”. A common use of the split-nut coupler is to connect a section of flared tubing to the threaded end of a pipe, and obviates the need to thread the coupling nut through the entire length of the flared tubing when joining the flared section the threaded end of the pipe. However, the use of these fittings is typically limited to low-pressure installations of a supply or drainage line to the end of a fitting.
Therefore, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a device and method that facilitates the installation of faucet valve systems, and particularly there remains a need for a system that reduces or obviates the need to align the wing nut or the water supply line connector with the valve stem after the valve stem has been inserted through the installation apertures in the sink or counter top.